


Sunburned Stiles

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Stiles gets sunburned, derek takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never should have let the pack go to the beach without him. A badly sunburned Stiles being plopped on his doorstep by Scott is the biggest example as to why. Guess Derek is just going to have to play nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburned Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so all those other fics I still have to work on? Haha yeah...have some fluff! I also am lacking finesse with titles lately...its a work in progress (like most aspects of my life)

There's been multiple occasions in the recent years of Derek's life where he's wanted to kill Scott...usually for something stupid that the True Alpha did.

Today, is another one of those times, displayed in glaringly red, dry, color on Stiles's...his mate's (although Derek hasn't taken to confessing that yet, and probably never will, much to Scott and all his beta's chagrin) body, and emphasized through the soft, pained whines that are currently being omitted through his forever mesmerizing, cupid bow mouth, as he stumbles, akin to a penguin, through the door of Derek's apartment.

Derek looks behind Stiles, to a contrite and scared looking Scott, who bolts with a shouted "his dad's not home and today is Kira's only night off, please take care of him, I know you won't mind seeing as...yeah, don't kill me!" over his shoulder as soon as Stiles makes it thoroughly through the door.

Growling, Derek makes to go after him, when Stiles lets out a truly pitiful sound, a hurt whine mixed in with the syllables that make up Derek's name.

Stopping, Derek approaches Stiles taking in his appearance with a wince, as his usually smooth, mole-mottled skin is now riddled with the worst sunburn Derek's seen.

Derek knew he would regret letting the pack go to the beach without him in tow.

 

"Stiles...what happened?" Derek asks, frowning when Stiles recoils from Derek's fleeting touch.

"What the fuck's it look like happened, Derek?" Stiles grumbles out.

Derek recoils slightly at Stiles harsh tone, but decides to let it pass, as due to all the supernatural shit shows the pack has encountered over the years, Derek is experienced with Stiles snappy, harsh side that really only makes an appearance nowadays whenever he's in a lot of pain.

"Okay, okay, I have aloe, and it looks like the worst of the sunburn is on your front, so how about you go and lay down on the bed while I go get it?"

Stiles nods, and slowly waddle-walks his way to the bedroom.

Watching him make his slow commute, Derek thinks about how grateful he is to have moved into a new apartment, as he can't even imagine Stiles trying to walk up the loft's spiral staircase in his current position. 

 

Derek enters the bedroom a moment later, brandishing a bottle of aloe, and winces once again at Stiles's appearance, it seems his navy bed sheets serve to emphasize the startling redness of his sunburn even more.

"Okay, so...do you want a change of clothes? You're already pretty uncomfortable, i'm sure a pair of sweats will make you feel a little better instead of slightly sandy swim trunks ( _Scott cleaning the sand out of my bed is definitely the first item on the list of shit he's going to have to do to make it up to me for dumping this shit on me...no matter the feelings I may or may not have for Stiles)_

"You just want to get me out of my pants."

Sighing, Derek just sighs out a "Stiles"

 

Huffing,  Stiles mumbles something that not even Derek's wolf hearing can pick up.

"Even my ears can't understand what you just mumbled, Stiles."

"I said! That! I can't take these stupid fucking swim trunks off because doing so requires bending over or bending down and I can't because my skin hurts too much and my arms hurt to much and-"

"Stiles!" Derek cuts the human off mid ramble, before he works himself into a panic attack.

"Stiles..." Derek says softer, "what if I try and take the pain?"

"Do your worst Der, but I really don't think it'll make a difference, I'm in too much pain."

Rolling his eyes, Derek approaches the human, laying his hand on his arm and starting to drain the pain, almost falling over from the sheer, burning force of it, god, Derek is so glad he's a werewolf with supernatural healing right now.

 

"Now try." Derek says after he drains most of the pain.

Stiles tries to sit up to pull his swim trunks off, and cries out.

"Dammit Der, I told you it wouldn't do much! My skin is still too damaged and when I move it pulls too much!"

"Okay, okay, Stiles just, breathe. I'll just have to help you change."

"Woah what?! No way Derek, you know what's under these swim trunks?!"

 _'Oh I can imagine what's under them'_ Derek thinks, shaking his head to disband the thoughts.

"God Stiles it's not like you have something I don't, just let me help you so you'll feel better and stop whining."

"But i'm nakey under here!"

"Did you...did you seriously just say...'nakey' Stiles?" Derek says in disbelief.

Blushing Stiles stammers out "M-maybe! Look I didn't even ask for your help Derek, Scott just dropped my ass here, even though I tried stopping him but let me tell ya Derek, being a human and trying to fight a werewolf is already hard, but its 100 times harder when your weak human ass is incapacitated!"

"Stiles...just stop okay? I'm happy to help you...and hate seeing you in pain, and Scott knows that which is why his seriously dead ass dropped you here. So just, let me help you change and feel better okay?"

"Derek-"

"Stiles, just get up, let me slide the fucking shorts off and help you step into a pair of sweatpants okay?"

"Ugh fine" Stiles says, slowly standing, with the help of Derek grabbing his hand.

 

While Derek rummages through his drawers for sweatpants, Stiles stands by the bed, and tries to slide the shorts off with his fingertips. He gets them to move down a few inches, but they get stuck on the swell of his ass. 'O _f course my only good asset...hah asset, is the thing that gets in the way right now, and now the guy i've been in love with for years gets to not only see me sunburned and awful, but gets to see me fully naked while sunburned and awful'_ Stiles thinks to himself.

Small triumphant noise escaping his lips, Derek turns around, sweatpants in tow, and approaches the visibly nervous human.

Sighing, Derek says softly "Stiles, if you're really that uncomfortable, you can just stay in the shorts, or try and get them off yourself."

"Yeah, yeah I know Der, and believe me I just tried, they moved slightly but I kinda...can't get them over my ass without bending, so...yeah"

Derek tries to will his blush down at the mention of Stiles's ass getting in the way, because yeah, he's definitely noticed how nice it is, no matter how many layers of clothes and baggy pants Stiles drapes over it all the time.

Snapping back to the present, Derek just rolls his eyes in a rouse of (badly-veiled) nonchalance, and decides to bite the metaphorical bullet and goes for it, yanking Stiles's shorts down the rest of the way.

 

Derek meets Stiles eyes at the startled sounding meep that escaped the human's mouth, and takes note of his blush, hardly distinguishable through his sun-red face, and how perfect said face still looks even red and burned.

Derek ignores his thoughts, and tells Stiles to try and lift one foot off the ground an inch or so, and then the other, so he can get the pant legs pass the human's feet, and pulls the pants up the rest of the way, allowing himself a short look at Stiles,  _oh my god so nice I should've known by the size of his fingers that he'd be packing_ dick, and then stands up with a stilted cough.

"So" Stiles squeaks, clearing his throat and trying again, "So...yeah, thanks. Uh, aloe?"

"Aloe, right, yeah" Derek replies, helping Stiles to lay down again on the bed.

 

Derek takes the aloe, and places it next to the human on the bed, making to leave.

"Uh, Der?"

"Yeah?"

"Kinda, still hurts to move, big guy, especially my arms."

"Oh, hmm right, yep." Derek replies lamely, turning and grabbing the aloe, opening it, and unceremoniously plopping a big drop onto the human's chest.

 

"Shit Der that's cold! Warn a guy!"

"Oh fuck, yeah, sorry, uh yeah lemme just." Derek says, trying with all his might to will away the blush trying to form as he applies the soothing cream to the sunburn.

Derek takes extra care massaging the aloe in, and tries to tell his conscience that he's doing it to make sure he really helps the burn, so definitely not because he wants to revel in finally getting to caress Stiles in any way he can...haha nope...who said that? Not Derek!

Derek eventually gets to the human's face, and slowly traces down his features, ignoring the intense look in Stiles's eyes when he ever-so-slowly traces down the bridge of his cute button nose, finishing off at the peak, and moving down to the cupid's bow and philtrum that Derek's wanted to trace with his tongue for the longes time now.

Eventually, Derek finishes off by running down the human's chest again, where it seems to be burnt the worst, and accidentally grazes Stiles's nipple.

Derek would have ignored it, despite his burning cheeks, if Stiles's didn't let out a soft moan.

The pair freezes, both sporting panic-struck expressions, and Derek stumbles back.

"Alright, so, there you go, all better now right? Right, i'm just gonna, go..get some water, yeah." Derek stammers, heading for the kitchen.

 

Mid-gulp of water, Derek hears a noise, and turns to see the source of it, Stiles, waddling towards him.

"Heyy, why are you up? You could have stayed laying down, you should probably sleep, doesn't sleeping help heal sunburns? That sounds like it's right so yeah, let's go." Derek says, gingerly grabbing Stiles's elbow and leading him back to the bed.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Derek, don't worry okay? I'm going to call Scott until he answers, he owes me so much he'll come pick me up if he knows what's good for him."

Derek stops in his tracks, looking at Stiles.

"What do you mean uncomfortable?"

"Are you really going to make me spell it out for you Derek? I know you...heard me back in the room. I know you know how I feel about you, and I never meant to make you uncomfortable. This is the exact reason I didn't want Scott to drop me here, I didn't want you to see me like this, to have to-to have to pity take care of me and act like you care when I know you don't and-"

"Woah woah Stiles! What do you mean feelings for me?!"

"Der...are you serious, you're a werewolf"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Can't you sense things...arousal or whatever?"

"Yeah but, Stiles, I always thought that was just you being a teenager, I never thought it meant anything..."

"Are you serious Derek?! I'm fucking in love with you, the whole pack knows! Hell, the whole town knows! Every time I see little old Mrs. Perkins at the grocery store she always asks if I 'made a move on that fine piece of ass yet'!" 

"What?! In love with me?! I'm in love with you too!"

"What?!" Stiles exclaims, disbelief coloring his tone. 

"Yeah!" Derek exclaims back.

"Why are we still yelling?!" Stiles asks

"I don't, I don't know..." Derek finishes lamely, bright smile matching the one gracing Stiles's red and still sore face.

 

"You know...you know what they say to do when someone's hurt right?"

"...What?"

"Kiss them better." Stiles says with a shit-eating grin.

Rolling his eyes, Derek closes the distance between him and Stiles with probably what is the best kiss he's ever had. 

Stiles reluctantly pulls back.

"Face hurts?" Derek asks.

"Face hurts" Stiles confirms sadly.

"Well, why don't we go to sleep, and try and sleep off this burn of yours huh? So then we can really celebrate pulling our heads out of our asses?"

"By replacing the holes our heads left with something a little different?" Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows despite the slight twinge of pain he gets.

Derek rolls his eyes, and heads towards the bedroom, Stiles's hand laced in his, and says "I'm regretting this already."

"No you're not" Stiles says smirking.

"No i'm not." Derek says sounding mock-resigned.

 

Later, finally laid up in bed, Derek asks, "So how did you even get burned this badly?"

"I forgot my sunblock so Scott gave me a bottle he bought for me that was from last year...it was expired apparently."

"Fucking Scott i'm gonna kill him" Derek said grumbling. 

"Hey now, first off I probably should've checked the expiration date myself, and secondly, if it wasn't for him being stupid this would've never happened." Stiles said.

"Okay...so no killing, maybe just a little 'maiming'?" Derek says, smirking.

"Mmm, knew there was a reason I fell for you Der."

* * *

 

And, if the next day, when Scott gets out of work, he gets pelted with water balloons filled with sunscreen and aloe...well he had it coming. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually based on personal experience, as I did use expired sunscreen one year unknowingly and my pale ass got burnt all to hell, sadly though, I didn't have a hot Derek Hale to make me feel better...  
> Hope you liked it!  
> x Kait


End file.
